


Dear Martel

by AyumiUK (weirdpianist)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Acceptance, Character Study, Coming of Age, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Prayer, Religion, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpianist/pseuds/AyumiUK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she wants to believe.</p><p>Seven times Raine prayed (and the one time Martel answered).</p><p>Revised, bonus chapter added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Martel

**Author's Note:**

> I cringed after rereading and decided to edit a bit. I'd like to think Raine's voice is more consistent with her character now.  
> ...maybe?

**1: Escape**

Dear Goddess Martel,

If you are there, you probably know my name, age and everything. (Although I can't understand how this amount of information won't make you crazy. It can't possibly be assimilated at once... then again, you _are_ a Goddess, right?)

Mom says that you don't exist, that you're nothing but the mad delusions of a crazed half-elf. I don't really understand her sometimes. Dad is always praying to you, though. He says you love the entire world and wish that everybody could live in peace.

I— no matter what, I can't believe you're real.

Are you truly our Mother?

Did you really create us from nothing, as the Holy Scriptures claim?

When I fell from the roof, mom healed me, but she wouldn't stop scolding me for climbing the house. When I started crying, she smiled and sang until I was calm again. She makes me feel safe and happy.

One day, I asked her, "Why are you always so nice to me?" She simply replied, "Well, I'm your mother. Mothers should treasure their children above everything else."

Where were you when those bloodthirsty humans came around and amputated papa's arms? He was so good to everyone! His arms cut the wood to warm not only our house, but that of our less fortunate neighbors; they held us in a loving embrace, as he lifted us from the ground and on his strong shoulders; they armed themselves to protect the defenseless and make the world a little brighter.

Did you hear the cries of my little siblings when their blood painted the ground red? They were so small! They had so much to live for, so many dreams! Little Claudius and Cecilia had the right to live, yet they died miserably. And those cold hearted _humans_ didn't even care. They hunted our family for fun, and the law of Men permits it.

Will our tormentors not suffer for denying children their _Holy Right_ to live?

Does _your_ Law permit such barbaric acts? Are we not your beloved children?

What about Genis, my unborn little brother? Should he carry such a burden for no other reason than who his parents were?

Where's Justice?

...I don't care to find it, but I do have a request.

We're going to Sylvarant to escape from this wretched world. I'm sure being away from the place that tore mom's heart to pieces will help her heal with time.

This is the ultimatum of a desperate heart:

Please let the three of us and Genis arrive safely to a new land. May we find peace in a world far away.

I… beg of you.

If a miracle happens and we all find our sanctuary, I'll know for sure you're watching over us. And I'll offer my prayers and spread your Word. I won't give up even if people don't listen to me and think I'm crazy.

I promise.

So… please help us.

Amen,

Raine.

**Separated**

Mother gave birth to Genis prematurely—the stress of running away was too much for her.

When I fell on the sea, I was sure I was going to die. But I didn't; mother pulled me to our makeshift boat after I passed out and managed to heal me, even with a broken staff.

After that, we somehow found ourselves in the Otherworldy Gate, surrounded by soldiers from the Imperial Research Academy. Suddenly, the Ruins started to glow. Distracted by the light, I didn't notice a spear aimed at Genis. In a blur, mother pushed us to the Otherworldy gates and tried to follow, but the lights faded before she and father could cross. The last thing I saw was a sword slashing father's chest. Mother's bloody back didn't escape my notice either.

**Otherland**

We landed near a town called Palmacosta.

Seeing the blood—father's blood—on my cloak, people soon gathered to 'help the poor children'. I did my best to cover pointed ears behind long hair and didn't raise my head. They were very good humans, but I didn't believe, even for an instant, that they would treat us kindly if they found out what we were.

A woman who had miscarried recently volunteered to feed little Genis. We stayed at her house for six months. Anymore than that was asking for too much—misery brought about by constant raids had chipped away at the hearts of the people. Two more children orphaned by 'Desians' weren't very special.

Once more, I asked myself if Martel existed.

I was very glad to be alive, yet father and mother should be there too! And with us! Who was going to protect Genis? I was a child, not even old enough to bear children of my own. What was I to do?

Disappointed in Martel, I still prayed. After all, she had spared our miserable existences.

**2: Doubt**

Dear Martel,

I'm grateful for being alive. Genis' health is as good as it's expected of a preterm infant, so I'll thank you for that too. If mother and father are alive, please protect them.

Amen,

Raine.

**3: Resolution**

Dear Martel,

I still have some doubts in my heart, but we are alive. Genis is now seven years old and I just graduated from the Palmacosta Academy.

I finally understand that you can't do everything, and that everyone should contribute for a better world.

So, I'll become a teacher and help as many people as possible. I will also move to Iselia and protect this world's Chosen One.

Amen,

Raine.

**4: Burden**

Goddess Martel,

Colette is such a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve this.

 ~~I can't do i~~  Lloyd and Genis will be so sad when they find out. I already disliked the system for placing the salvation of the world on the shoulders of a teenage girl. I try to suppress these feelings, but the more I see, the more I come to hate this world. She has to sacrifice her life for ungrateful humans.

Why?

Raine.

**5: Innocence**

Goddess Martel,

Tomorrow, we'll finally go to the Tower of Salvation. I still hate Cruxis, but if it'll save the world, I'll—

I can't. I can't. Not anymore.

I believe the Desians are fruit of the hatred against half-elves. Everything I've seen in both worlds… why must an innocent girl pay for crimes born from prejudice?

Raine.

**6: Virginia**

Goddess Martel,

Today, I found mother. She has lost her mind.

When I first realized she had forgotten about Cecilia and Claudius, I was furious. However, I soon calmed down and pondered the situation, as I should have done instead of lashing out in anger.

Firstly, she watched as humans killed her babies.  ~~I was there too~~  Then, she was banned from her home, disgraced. After that, Genis was born prematurely and she couldn't follow us to Sylvarant. As if it wasn't enough, she didn't have the energy to heal father and he died right after they found help.

I don't know how to act; she isn't my mother anymore. I... don't know what to think anymore.

I still hate your angels for creating worlds that depend on the sacrifice of innocent lives.

If you really love us, you'll be happy when we find another way to save the worlds.

Raine.

**7: Life**

Dear Martel,

The world is still far from perfect, but as each day passes, I find more reasons to smile.

Yesterday, I was invited to the wedding of the oddest couple I've ever seen: Zelos and Kate. When he suddenly announced it, no one was prepared to deal with the response from the press. He masterfully spun a story about love, endurance and hope that swayed the public's opinion favorably. Doubtless, a skill brought about by sweet talking his way out of trouble caused by his inability to stay monogamous.

As I had been in at an excavation site near Triet for the last year, the news were especially shocking.

One day, ~~the Chos~~  Zelos dragged Kate to the throne room and refused to leave until they officially recognized her as the late Pope's daughter. The following shouting match has become the subject of songs and poetry of dubious quality.

To Princess Hilda's dismay, her older cousin detests the court's extravagance, insisting they should invest on better working conditions in the labs instead of wasting money with pretty dresses.

Surprisingy, His Majesty agrees. He was very compliant, muttering about 'his mother's temper' and how any doubts about her lineage were unfounded. According to Sheena, at least.

Speaking of her, she was slightly disappointed with the news, but Orochi seized the opportunity as a true shinobi of Mizuho. There's been talk about official ceremonies and even heirs, to her complete mortification.

Presea and Regal are also doing fine. They have been expanding Lezareno's business, as well as minimizing the social disparity in the new world. Income from the recently inaugurated Thoda Hot Springs Resort will fund a new charity project, Alicia's Home for Children.

On their one year anniversary, Lloyd and Colette declared they are expecting triplets. I can only hope the world will survive their offspring.

My brother went back to Palmacosta to finish his studies. Between classes and visits to a certain item shop, he somehow found himself dating Chocolat. According to him, it's 'nothing serious'.

His tiny hands as he called my name for the first time... was it really that long ago?

I'd like to say everyone's happy, but that girl... Marta hasn't recovered from that incident. Last I heard, she was returning to Palmacosta. Genis is there, so at least she won't be alone all the time.

It's been almost two years since Emil—

I suppose taking a few days to visit family won't interfere with my work. I'll invite the girls and we can have a Girl's Night Out to celebrate Kate's engagement. That should distract Marta.

Hoping you and Yuan are well,

Raine.

PS: Expect a visit soon. Colette wants to include you in her baby shower, and no one's ever been able to resist her.

 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who got the Perfect Ending: Emil came back when Marta was in Palmacosta, so the entire party reunited instead of only the girls. The Lezareno staff had to hastily arrange another mansion for the Bachelor's party, though. (Those would be the images in the ToS:DotNW closing credits.)
> 
> edit 27 June  
> I shouldn't post things while sleep deprived. orz
> 
> Corrected a lot more stuff, avoided a few more OoC moments, and totally fell in love with writing directly with the AO3 Rich Text editor. That is probably not a good thing. XD


	2. Chapter 2

** Shifted Priorities  **

Despite being engaged, Zelos didn't stop his womanizing ways. Kate would just shrug and go back to the castle('s library). To outsiders, this seemed like a marriage of convenience.

I had my doubts too, until that night.

It was late, and I had just finished sorting the newest shipment of items salvaged from the Tower of Mana, when I saw Zelos heading for the kitchen. As I had intended to get some coffee, I followed him. To my surprise, he wasn't headed to some late night rendezvous, as he liked to put.

Zelos carefully prepared an assortment of snacks, a bottle of freshly brewed tea and two cups. Interest piqued, I decided field research was more important than coffee and discreetly tailed him.

Tray in hand, he skulked around the corridors of the academy. As if sensing his presence, Kate opened the door to her lab and grabbed his hair, pulling him inside her lab.

"Heeey, my Hunny Bunny! I came here to invite you to a picnic under the stars, just the two of us. Ain't I romantic?"

"Honestly... you're so annoying, always interrupting. This is more important, and I'll eat when I finish."

"Aw, and I even remembered to bring strawberry black tea..."

"...although I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

"I knew you'd come to appreciate my generous self. Come, my Maiden of Science!"

"..."

Women who sold their souls to science would never abandon their work.

Except when…

** Invitation  **

Dear Raine,

I’m glad you’re well.

I was worried about writing back, but Yuan assured me you’d be ecstatic to exchange letters in another language. Or many. There are so many souls inside that sometimes, I can’t hold on to a single language or concept of self.

…please don’t experiment on me.

Last week, Colette sent a letter, asking for permission to host the party here. I replied positively, of course.

Presea arrived a few hours ago, and the Lezareno staff built a small mansion for us. In fifteen minutes.

She reassured me it’s temporary, but still. Fifteen minutes.

I decided not to linger on that, lest your lunacy manages to do what four thousand years haven't: drive me insane.

Looking forward to seeing you again,

Martel.

PS: That last part was all Yuan’s. His face right now is priceless. Times like this make me wish cameras still existed. Now, that’s an idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow messed up the upload date thingie. Er. Oops.
> 
> Also corrected more stuff, especially awkward sentence structures. The sad, sad thing? It went through many revisions before I uploaded.
> 
> Granted, I was too impatient to wait for one or two weeks before revising properly (so that the brain stops "autocompleting" the sentences).

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, crack pairings. I do love canon, though. Especially the anime ending. Lloyd got himself a harem. XD


End file.
